Aprendiendo a superarlo
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Miu se siente devastada por una infidelidad de su esposo Kenichi. Justo cuando había perdido todas las esperanzas para amar y vivir, Shigure da un paso al frente y se esfuerza por ayudarla, logrando entablar una fuerte amistad que, antes que se den cuenta, se convertirá en amor. Oneshot con yuri y lemmon


Lo lamento si no había leído las peticiones antes. Fue hace poco que me di cuenta que (luego de un buen tiempo) mi primer OS de Kenichi tuve bueno acogida entre sus lectores (no me es fácil seguir todos los reviews, pues esta es ya mi historia número 197, pero que eso nos los corte :p), y una idea en específico (un yuriMiuxShigure) me pareció que tendría buen futuro, y por eso les dejo este OS. Que aproveche

 **Aprendiendo a superarlo**

Su sueño parecía que finalmente sería cumplido.

Pero parecer no necesariamente es ser.

A poco más de un año de que se hubiesen casado, Miu y Kenichi eran la pareja más feliz que haya puesto pie alguna vez en el Ryozanpaku. Todos los maestros veían con buenos ojos aquella unión, y confiaban en que sería duradera y basada en la confianza. Incluso el superhombre invencible, HayatoFuurinji, había aceptado de buena gana ofrecer la mano de su hija en matrimonio…

Pero de haber sabido lo que pasaría, seguramente no lo habría permitido tan fácilmente.

Kenichi, dejándose llevar por su búsqueda de aventuras más allá de lo que jamás había conocido hasta entonces, termina conociendo una chica en el extremo norte siberiano y, como producto de la relación que llegan a tener, se descubre que ella estaba esperando un hijo. Miu desde luego no se tomó nada bien aquel asunto, y tampoco lo hicieron los maestros del Ryozanpaku, quienes tomaron la dolorosa decisión de desterrarlo del dojo y negarlo como su discípulo. Kenichi al menos tuvo el coraje de aceptar su culpa sin reclamos y se fue con la vista en el suelo, deshaciéndose en lamentos ante Miu, quien sólo le llegó a responder que no deseaba volverlo a no puso excusas, no protestó, no mostró indignación ni se defendió ante el sermón que cada uno le había dedicado.

En los días siguientes Miu no hacía sino deshacerse de todo aquello que alguna vez perteneciera a su ahora ex-esposo. Ropa, libros (de autoayuda en su mayoría), equipo de entrenamiento personalizado… Miu botó o quemó todo cuanto encontrara que fuese de él, en vista que Kenichi no iba a regresar al Ryozanpaku. Miu lloraba desconsolada al ver aplastado su más anhelado sueño, que era el de ser una maravillosa esposa, a causa de aquella infidelidad que Kenichi jamás intentó explicar, y desde entonces parecía que nada volvería a ser lo mismo para ella.

─ Toma… lo he hecho yo ─ llega Shigure con un plato de comida.

─ Gracias, Shigure-san ─ responde la rubia con un tono bastante ronco por tanto llorar todo el día.

Miu se queda en su cama comiendo mientras Shigure se le quedaba viendo mientras movía distraídamente la cuchara de madera con que había servido el plato de Miu. Desde que Miu ordenó a Kenichi que se fuera, nadie había entrado en la habitación de la chica, ni siquiera su abuelo, y la llegada de Shigure había significado el fin de una racha de varios días continuos de aislamiento.

Miu no quería comentarlo, pero le sentaba bien que hubiese alguien mostrando la preocupación necesaria para ir a verla en su habitación. Ya llevaba varios días llorando sola, y eso no la ayudaba a sentirse mejor para nada.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Miu estaba nuevamente entrenando, esperando que el ejercicio y la adrenalina la ayudaran a despejar su mente, pues sentía que tenía que buscar algo más para sacudirse la tristeza y desilusión que le había causado Kenichi. Era necesario seguir adelante y reconstruir su vida, rehacer sus sueños y encontrar su anhelada felicidad de otra manera.

Curiosamente, Shigure también estaba allí para presenciar el entrenamiento de Miu, aunque esta se muestra un poco distraída, pues parte del tiempo lo dedicaba también para darle algo de comida a su ratón Touchumaru. Ninguna de las dos se dirige la palabra, pero a ninguna le parecía que aquello hiciera falta. Estaban bastante bien de ese modo.

─ ¡Ya no puedo más! Quizá estoy perdiendo tono ─ dice Miu luego de terminar su entrenamiento.

─ A mí me parece… que tu aguante sigue siendo bastante bueno ─ opina Shigure poniéndose de pie.

─ ¿Te parece, Shigure-san? ─ la maestra asiente sin dudarlo, y Miu sonríe satisfecha ─ Es bueno escuchar eso de ti. Ya debe ser la hora de hacer el almuerzo. Es bueno que esté de vacaciones en mi trabajo, así podré recuperar plenamente mi ritmo.

─ Eso suena bien ─ Shigure sigue a Miu hasta la cocina, a lo que la rubia le da una mirada extrañada ─. Voy a ayudarte ¿O crees… que no está bien?

─ No, claro que me puedes acompañar, Shigure-san ─ dice Miu con una amistosa sonrisa, que extrañamente a Shigure le pareció bastante bonita.

Era extraño, pero había algo que tenía Miu que ponía nerviosa a Shigure. No podía explicar qué era, pero le llamaba mucho la atención, cosa que jamás había pasado antes, ni siquiera se comparaba con la atracción que alguna vez tuvo en silencio por Kenichi. Pero aquello no tenía el menor sentido, así que Shigure decide ignorar aquello y sigue a Miu hasta la cocina.

* * *

 **Una semana después**

El tiempo seguía pasando, y Shigure siempre acompañaba a Miu en sus entrenamientos y a la hora de cocinar. Resultaba agradable que Miu volviera a recuperar la sonrisa y su confianza, y ahora simplemente pensaba en lo que haría próximamente sin temor ni tristeza por nada, e incluso podía hablar de Kenichi (cuando fuera necesario hablar de él) sin decaer en lo más mínimo. Era buena señal, significaba aquello que lo había superado, a pesar que al principio parecía demasiado difícil de lograr.

Lo único que quedaba allí que pudiera recordar a Kenichi era su hermana Honoka, la cual todavía seguía viniendo casi a diario para jugar otello con Apachai después de clase, y ambos mostraban habilidades que deslumbrarían a cualquiera, incluyendo a Akisame. Miu y Shigure de vez en cuando se quedaban para ver el juego, pero las otras veces prefería irse al jardín para disfrutar de la calma con algo de té antes de dirigirse al entrenamiento. Ambas no se habían dado cuenta, pero desde que Shigure intentó consolar a Miu se habían vuelto más cercanas que antes, más amigas de lo que habían mostrado jamás.

─ Shigure-san ─ dice Miu de forma casual ─, ¿te gustaría acompañarme un día de estos y vamos de compras?

─ ¿Hmm?

─ Será divertido, además que podrías comprar algo de ropa que te quede genial.

Normalmente a Shigure la tendría sin cuidado cualquier comentario acerca de su extraña y atrevida vestimenta, pero esa vez asiente sonriente a la petición de Miu, haciendo que ella se contentara mucho. A Shigure le encantaba esa sonrisa, y si eso conseguía ver por hacer algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, entonces perfectamente valía la pena.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

A MaKensei, Apachai y Shio les parecía sorprendente a más no poder que Shigure vistiese de camiseta y falda (cortesía de Miu). Nunca Shigure había puesto un pie en Ryozanpaku en otra ropa que no fuera su acostumbrado atuendo ninja, pero su nueva ropa no le quitaba nada de su habitual atractivo.

─ ¡Genial! Sonríe para la cámara, Shigure-chan ─ Kensei empieza a tomar fotografías desde todos los ángulos a Shigure, pero la mujer sólo responde lanzando una shuriken al lente de la cámara ─ ¡Noooo! ¡Le has dado!

Shigure no dice nada en respuesta, simplemente sigue su camino al dojo, a sabiendas que Miu estaría con su abuelo.

* * *

 **Dojo**

─ Te noto bastante recuperada, Miu.

─ Sí, y yo también lo noto ─ responde Miu sonriente ─. Shigure-san me ha ayudado mucho. No estaría así si no fuera por ella.

─ Sí, eso lo noto ─ Hayato ríe antes de dar un sorbo a su té ─. Shigure ha sido realmente fundamental en tu recuperación, y me siento bastante gratificado por lo que hizo. Supongo que con esto estarías lista para dar un nuevo paso en tu vida.

Miu no estaba del todo segura de la respuesta que querría darle a su abuelo. Desde el incidente con Kenichi no había pensado en rehacer su vida al lado de nadie más, y mucho menos en los pocos días que estuvo con Shigure pasándola bien. Lo había pasado demasiado bien últimamente, al punto que poco y nada se había preocupado por su porvenir sin Kenichi.

─ No lo sé, abuelo ¿Y si resulta que en realidad no estoy lista para empezar otra vez?

─ Eso depende de lo que diga tu corazón, y una vez que este se haya manifestado, no deberías temer y hacer todo lo posible por ir adonde te señale.

Miu asiente lentamente y se queda viendo su té durante unos segundos que parecían nunca acabar. No estaba del todo segura de que hacerlo pudiera funcionar una segunda vez. Ya había hecho un intento con Kenichi, y no había terminado del todo bien, por lo que no estaba del todo segura que un segundo intento pudiese terminar mejor. En cualquier caso, su abuelo tenía toda la razón en una cosa: debía intentarlo.

* * *

 **Por la noche**

A Miu se le dificultaba poder conciliar el sueño.

Y es que no era fácil hacerlo cuando se acercaba el final de las vacaciones, y por tanto tendría pronto que reintegrarse al trabajo, y todavía no había tomado una decisión sobre qué hacer con su vida.

Obviamente no se alejaría demasiado del dojo por ser ella su heredera, si bien no se le iba a negar algún viaje si así hiciere falta. No habían muchos hombres que supieran apreciar a una mujer fuerte y con un gran sentido de justicia y autodeterminación, y eso ciertamente era una razón de peso para lamentar aquella ruptura con Kenichi.

Pero de nada sirve llorar por la leche derramada, y Miu ya había decidido que no se volvería a dejar derrumbar por aquellos atroces recuerdos.

Pero dormir parecía quedarse como una tarea pendiente. El acto de pegar un ojo parecía estar más allá de las capacidades de la rubia.

─ ¿Ocurre algo?

Miu se sobresalta y mira la ventana, donde se encontraba Shigure viéndola desde el alféizar. Miu suspira aliviada de saber que se trataba de ella, y nuevamente se acomoda, aunque esta vez no para dormir.

─ Shigure-san, ¿alguna vez te ha inquietado el futuro? ─ Shigure no da muestras de entender, y Miu comprende que tenía que reformular la pregunta ─ ¿Nunca te has preguntado qué te espera más adelante? ¿Qué pasará? ¿Cómo puedes seguir adelante?

─ Pues dando un paso… y luego el otro.

Miu se decepciona un poco por la respuesta de Shigure, así que trata de pensar en qué otra manera habría para hablar con ella, pero al pensarlo otra vez se da cuenta que ella tenía razón. No tenía sentido preocuparse por lo que venía en su futuro si primero no intentaba hacer nada.

Paso a paso.

Todo en la vida fácilmente se podía resolver de esa simple manera.

Y Miu se sentía un poco tonta por haber olvidado algo tan básico, si bien no sabía si Shigure lo había dicho en ese sentido, o simplemente para responder la última parte de su pregunta.

─ Gracias, Shigure-san. Supongo que eso me ayuda a relajarme un poco.

Miu se dispone a dormir nuevamente, pero nuevamente el sueño le imponía trabas para su concilio, cosa que Shigure fue capaz de notar de inmediato.

─ ¿Tienes problemas para dormir?

─ Umm… Parece que sí, Shigure-san. No lo entiendo…

─ ¿Qué tal si… yo te ayudo? ─ Shigure se baja de la ventana y se acuesta al lado de Miu, causándole una tremenda sorpresa acompañada de un intenso sonrojo.

─ ¿Q-qué crees que haces, Shigure-san? ─ Miu estaba por levantarse de la cama, pero Shigure la detiene.

─ Sólo quiero… ayudar.

Miu no estaba segura que eso realmente pudiera ser de alguna ayuda. Jamás había compartido su cama con otra mujer, pero como sea decidió aceptar ese noble intento de parte de Shigure y se volvió a acomodar. Ciertamente le causaba nerviosismo saber que a su lado se encontraba Shigure, pero de algún modo consiguió recuperar el sueño que creía perdido. Fue cuestión de solo un minuto o dos su desconexión total del mundo para entrar en el mundo de Morfeo, y Shigure miraba con gran interés aquello, preguntándose a qué se debía esos latidos tan peculiares que provenían de su corazón.

Miu estaba profundamente dormida, y una hermosa sonrisa adornaba sus tiernos y suaves labios. Shigure había logrado su cometido.

Pero su cuerpo se negaba a levantarse.

O tal vez no fuera su cuerpo, sino ella misma.

Shigure se queda viendo fijamente a Miu. La fascinaba. No deseaba dejar de verla, y por eso se quedó allí hasta que, sin darse cuenta, ella misma acabara también vencida por el sueño.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

El despertador suena puntual, sin atrasarse ni un minuto.

Pero Miu estaba tan cómoda que no se quería levantar.

Tal vez los maestros estaban a punto de levantarse, y ellos estarían esperando ansiosos por el sagrado desayuno, pero a Miu parecía no importarle mucho.

Una de sus manos se paseaba descuidadamente por algo que se sentía tan suave que parecía seda, tan blando que era casi como un malvavisco, y se sentía gustosamente cálido. Miu tardaría unos cuantos segundos en darse cuenta que no tenía nada en su habitación que pudiera sentirse así al tacto, por lo que abre los ojos de golpe y nota que estaba apretando un pecho desnudo de Shigure.

─ ¿Qué crees… que haces? ─ dice Shigure con el rostro rojo y haciendo un esfuerzo por no gemir.

Miu se levanta de un salto y se deshace en disculpas mientras Shigure se acomodaba la ropa. Había sido bastante afortunado para ambas que nadie hubiese estado allí para verlas. Ambas se hubieran sentido morir de haber descubiertas de esa manera tan poco común y extremadamente desvergonzada.

Justo cuando se había logrado calmar un poco, Miu estaba por preguntarle a Shigure por qué se había quedado dormida a su lado, pero las palabras no le salían de la boca, y además ella no se sentía molesta ni disgustada por ello. La sensación que le causaba ser consciente de ello tenía más que ver con confort y alivio. Le había gustado que Shigure durmiese a su lado, y en su mano (la que había tocado el pecho de Shigure) había un ligero hormigueo que se sentía como una agradable cosquilla para Miu. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, Miu empezó a dudar que realmente pudiera estar en sus cabales, pues todo ello representaba señales que ya ella conocía muy bien, pues antes había pasado por ese estado con Kenichi…

Miu se estaba sintiendo atraída por Shigure.

No. Eso era imposible. No podía ser que Miu pudiera sentir por Shigure algo aparte de amistad o cariño cercano al familiar. Era cierto que Shigure era hermosa, atenta, se preocupaba por otros, era la persona que más frecuentaba ayudarla en los quehaceres del hogar… Era una persona absolutamente especial, y Miu era perfectamente consciente de ello, pero eso no la ayudaba a comprender esa sensación que invadía su pecho y cabeza.

─ ¿Estás bien, Miu? Te noto… algo roja ─ Shigure acerca distraídamente su frente a la de Miu para medir su temperatura ─ Si te sientes mal yo podría hacerme cargo… de todo.

─ N-no… Estoy muy bien, Shigure-san ─ Miu se aleja un poco, pues sabía que le estaba costando horrores articular bien con el rostro de Shigure tan cerca al suyo ─. M-mejor vamos abajo ya mismo. Seguramente todos deben tener hambre.

Shigure hace caso a lo que dice Miu y se va con ella. Por dentro trataba de ignorar ese impulso que por un segundo tuvo de besar a Miu.

Un impulso que sin duda debió haberse imaginado. Pero no había sido la primera vez, y encima este era más fuerte que los anteriores.

* * *

 **Varios días después**

Miu estaba nuevamente trabajando y entrenando de forma alternada, por lo que Shigure tenía una participación aún mayor en la cocina y otros quehaceres, pero Miu no quería parecer abusona con la buena fe y el tiempo libre de la kunoichi, así que siempre lograba sacar algo de su propio tiempo para no perder la costumbre en las actividades hogareñas. A los maestros le parecía una muestra de solidaridad bastante encomiable, pero ellos ignoraban completamente lo que bullía en la cabeza de la rubia. Miu sentía crecer en su pecho un fuerte deseo hacia Shigure, y cada vez se le hacía más difícil disimularlo, especialmente cuando estaban las dos solas.

─ " _¿Qué está pasando conmigo? ¿Por qué tengo esta clase de pensamientos hacia Shigure-san?"_

En medio de la batalla que libraba Miu, ella ignoraba que Shigure cada vez la miraba con mayor interés y deseo. Shigure, a pesar de no entender tan diáfanamente como Miu acerca de los sentimientos, por dentro ya había asumido que en su interior albergaba algo más que sentimiento de amiga hacia Miu. Ni siquiera una sensación de familiaridad podría explicar esos pensamientos y esos sentimientos. La respuesta era más que clara para la kunoichi, a pesar de todas las negativas y las dudas: estaba enamorada de Miu.

Pero no podía decirle nada. Porque ella no podía corresponderle.

Miu, al haberse casado con Kenichi, había demostrado que su interés, absoluto e innegable, era por los hombres, y ante eso Shigure no tenía manera alguna de responder.

Como mujer, habían cosas que indudablemente era imposible que le pudiera dar a Miu que sí pudiera darle un hombre.

Como una familia propia, por ejemplo. Y eso significaba un bajón moral tremendo para Shigure.

No importaba cuánto lo intentara, eso era algo que iba más allá de sus capacidades. Así que mejor dejaría el paso libre, pues lo más seguro era que Miu encontraría una nueva oportunidad de amar en brazos de otro hombre, aunque hacerlo le pesaba terriblemente. Pero siempre se mantendría firme, estoica como se le suele ver, y simplemente la animaría en cuanto encontrase a otro hombre con el que quisiese compartir su vida.

─ ¿Shigure-san?

La maestra sale de sus pensamientos de golpe, y a su lado se encontraba Miu, quien ya había terminado sus ejercicios del día. Shigure se muestra un tanto confundida, y más aún al ver que Miu estaba sonrojada por alguna razón.

─ ¿Ocurre algo?

─ Es sólo que… ─ Miu no sabía cómo continuar, y es que había decidido contarle a Shigure lo que le estaba pasando, sólo que no se había planteado cómo ─ No sé cómo decírtelo, pero creo que…

Shigure no comprendía qué estaba diciendo Miu ni adónde se dirigía diciéndolo, así que la anima a que continuara. Miu se notaba bastante vacilante, como si temiera hablar, y eso alimentaba la curiosidad de Shigure.

─ ¿Hay algo que… te moleste? ─ intenta adivinar Shigure.

Miu traga grueso. No era correcto el señalamiento de la maestra, pero tuvo casi el mismo efecto que si hubiese acertado. Le empezaba a costar el mantener la mirada fija en el rostro de Shigure, y si lo hacía le costaba más hablar, pero era lo que debía hacer para no quedarse con esos sentimientos guardados, sentimientos que eran demasiado fuertes y evidentes como para ignorarlos más tiempo. Y además era el momento de seguir el sabio consejo de su abuelo.

─ Verás, S-Shigure-san… C-creo que me enamoré…

Shigure alza un poco las cejas como muestra de sorpresa. Había sido más rápido de lo que se imaginaba, pero era realmente necesario. Shigure no sabía por cuánto tiempo hubiese sido capaz de mantenerse al lado de Miu y guardarse esos sentimientos, alimentados por una minúscula y ridícula esperanza causada por el hecho de que Miu hasta ese momento se había quedado sin pareja.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Y quién… puede ser?

Ambas féminas se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Ojos que centellaban sentimiento y temor, pues cada una estaba embargada por la duda y la incertidumbre, y por salir de allí era que Miu se había decidido decirlo todo y acabar de una vez con ese drama. No sabía si estaba lista para aceptar un no de parte de Shigure, pero lo intentaría de cualquier modo.

─ Shigure-san… tú me…

Shigure reacciona de golpe y lanza unos cuantos kunai al suelo, dando directamente al lente de la cámara del maestro Ma Kensei, el cual empieza a correr despavorido al verse descubierto. Miu y Shigure estaban por darle cacería por su actitud pervertida, pero deciden que primero tenían que terminar su conversación.

─ ¿Qué era lo que… me querías decir, Miu?

─ Umm… Lo que te quería decir… era que yo…

Nada. El poco valor que había logrado reunir Miu se había evaporado, y ahora se sentía incapaz de decir nada a Shigure. Ya ni siquiera le podía sostener la mirada.

Realmente la intervención del maestro Ma había sido absolutamente inoportuna.

─ Nada importante, Shigure-san.

─ ¿En serio? Creí que… sí importaba.

─ No te preocupes. Sólo exageraba un poco las cosas, nada más ─ Miu agitaba la mano para que Shigure lo dejara pasar.

─ Entendido. Pero sabes que seguiré aquí… si decides hablar.

Miu asiente levemente y se dirige a su habitación para elegir la ropa que se pondría luego del baño que se iba a dar, aunque no olvidaba que todavía estaba pendiente el revelar sus sentimientos por Shigure… y también el darle su merecido al maestro Ma por su actitud indecente.

* * *

 **Por la noche**

Miu dormía como un bebé bajo la luz pálida de la luna que entraba por la ventana abierta de su habitación. Shigure por su parte había tenido dificultades para conciliar el sueño, así que había dejado a Touchumaru a un lado para así salir a dar un paseo.

Hacía bastante frío, pero no era nada contra lo que no pudiese lidiar la maestra. Pero su cuerpo deseaba con desesperación calor. Un calor específico que sólo alguien le podía dar.

Que solo Miu le podía dar.

Shigure, en medio de su silenciosa caminata por los techos de la casa, pudo notar que la ventana de Miu se encontraba abierta. El viento que soplaba era bastante frío, y a Shigure le empieza a preocupar que Miu se pudiera acatarrar por coger mucho frío, así que se acerca para cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien.

Miu se veía angelical dormida, y la luz lunar le daba un toque inexplicable que causaba en Shigure un rubor que era incapaz de disimular. Como si fuese atraída por una irresistible fuerza magnética, Shigure entra por la venta y se acerca a Miu para verla más detalladamente.

El leve movimiento de sus labios mientras respiraba, el brillo enigmático y atractivo de su rostro, el misterio azul que se ocultaba tras esas cortinas que eran sus párpados, su cabello ligeramente alborotado, sus suaves y delgados dedos que se asomaban tímidamente de debajo de las sábanas… Todo se hacía peculiarmente interesante para Shigure, y su corazón seguía aumentando el ritmo mientras su cuerpo trataba de actuar contra su voluntad y besar, aunque fuese una vez, aquellos rosados y carnosos labios.

El impulso se hacía irresistible. Para cuando Shigure se da cuenta estaba a sólo unos míseros milímetros para consumar aquel anhelado contacto. Había pasado la barrera de no retorno, pues ya Shigure no podía retractarse sin importar nada, así que simplemente avanza…

Y finalmente lo hace.

Era como tocar con los labios las puertas del cielo. Y era la primera vez de Shigure.

Era imposible que se retractara. Atesoraría este recuerdo por el resto de su vida.

Pero hubo algo que no tomaba en cuenta la maestra, y era el extraño y curioso efecto del beso dado a una princesa durmiente, tan típico en los cuentos de hadas. Miu abre lentamente los ojos y se lleva la sorpresa de su vida al ver el rostro de Shigure, así como los labios de esta en contacto directo con los suyos.

¡Shigure la estaba besando!

Shigure también abre los ojos y se topa con aquellos zafiros resplandecientes que la enfocaban fijamente, y rápidamente se separa al darse cuenta de que la había despertado. No había forma de excusar lo que había hecho. La había besado sin su consentimiento, y además recordando que había dicho que ya se había vuelto a enamorar. Seguramente Miu se iba a enojar con Shigure y le diría que no la quiere volver a ver, y tal vez así sea mejor.

Shigure no hubiera podido aguantar la tentación de cualquier modo.

─ S-Shigure-san, tú… ─ los ojos de Miu brillaban intensamente en medio de la oscuridad perlada de la habitación.

─ Sé lo que estás… pensando, y tienes razón ─ suelta Shigure, sabiendo que no tenía sentido decir algo distinto ─. Sé que ya tienes… a alguien más, pero no me puedo quedar… con estas ganas.

─ ¿Entonces sí quisiste besarme? ─ Miu abre al máximo sus ojos, sorprendida.

─ Sí. Lo siento, pero… simplemente no lo pude contener. Mi corazón late muy rápido… cuando estás cerca, y eso no podía… seguir reteniéndolo.

Las dudas de Miu habían sido completamente despejadas, pero Shigure seguía convencida de algo que realmente no sabía. Miu se pone completamente roja al saber que Shigure la amaba del mismo modo que la amaba a ella, y eso disparó sus emociones como si fuese una miríada de fuegos artificiales. Shigure se levanta de la cama, hace una reverencia a modo de disculpa y se dispone a irse, cuando Miu le sostiene la muñeca y le impide irse.

─ No te vayas por favor, Shigure-san ─ la kunoichi se queda mirando con curiosidad a Miu, la cual esbozaba una temblorosa sonrisa ─ ¿Te acuerdas de lo que intenté decirte esta tarde, cuando te dije que me enamoré? ─ Shigure asiente levemente y manteniendo su gesto estoico, aunque Miu sabía que en su cabeza rugía una auténtica y confusa tormenta ─. No me atreví a decírtelo, pero este enamoramiento que siento… es por ti, Shigure-san. Sólo y únicamente por ti.

Shigure estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta. Esas esperanzas que ella misma consideraba ridículas e imposibles de pronto se habían materializado, adquirido un matiz de realidad inconfundible, pero precisamente eso incrementaba la confusión en ella.

─ ¿Lo dices enserio? ¿Tú de verdad… me amas?

Miu se levanta de su cama y se acerca a Shigure lo suficiente para darle un corto y casto beso en los labios a Shigure. Fue breve, menos de un segundo, pero para ambas fue como adentrarse en la eternidad, aunque eso no les pareció suficiente. Ahora que las dos habían aclarado todas sus dudas, sus impulsos y deseos se habían liberado de sus cadenas, haciendo que ambas se volvieran a besar, esta vez con auténtico deseo y pasión.

Privaba en ellas un impulso carnal, primal, básico, y los besos apenas servían para manifestar una minúscula parte de ese impulso. No eran ya capaces de contenerlo. Sus cuerpos habían acumulado, con el pasar de los días, todo ese deseo que en un principio ignoraban que alguna vez pudieran tener en la otra.

─ ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? ─ dice Miu con voz ronca.

─ No lo sé, pero… me gusta ─ dice Shigure sincera antes de volver a besar a Miu.

Sólo la resplandeciente luna era testigo de lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar y momento, y a ellas le parecía que con eso bastaba y sobraba. Sin necesidad de bajar la intensidad de los besos, ambas empiezan con las caricias, lentamente despojando sus ropas en el proceso hasta que ambas quedasen completamente denudas, totalmente expuestas a la vista de la otra.

─ ¿Quién lo diría? Hace unos minutos ni habríamos pensado en esto, y ahora…

─ Piensas demasiado ─ interrumpe Shigure antes de volver a atacar la boca de Miu mientras agarraba su trasero con ganas.

Miu pudo leer entre líneas las acciones de Shigure: no sabía realmente cómo seguir una vez que estuvieran listas para hacerlo. No es que ella estuviera muy experimentada en ello, pero al menos tenía alguna noción de lo que debería hacer. Shigure se queda viendo cómo Miu ríe levemente, y con sorpresa ve cómo Miu lleva la mano hasta su entrepierna para luego introducir suavemente dos dedos. Era algo completamente nuevo para la maestra. No recordaba la última vez que alguien le daba una lección sobre algo, y esta lección en particular le estaba gustando.

─ ¿No sabías lo sensible que una chica puede ser por aquí? ─ Miu seguía moviendo con lentitud sus dedos, pero no demasiado como para que Shigure pudiese contener un gemido ─ Te oyes tan tierna de ese modo.

─ Eso… no… ─ Shigure se tapa la boca con una mano en reacción a un gemido que se le escapa por los movimientos circulares de los dedos de Miu.

Miu continúa sus movimientos, notando que el interior de Shigure seguía incrementándose en humedad, así que prueba a introducir más los dedos, topándose con una barrera que fue capaz de identificar sin problema. Se trataba del himen de Shigure, la última barrera de su virginidad, aquel punto invisible al simple ojo que significaría la marca definitiva de la primera vez de Shigure. Miu sonríe traviesamente. Tal vez ella no fuese capaz de darle a Shigure su primera vez, pero al menos podría ella obtener ese tesoro de parte de la kunoichi.

─ Respira hondo, Shigure-san, que puede que esto duela un poco…

Miu da el último empuje a los dedos y rompe esa última barrera. Shigure comprende lo que quiso decir Miu, aunque fue capaz de evitar dar cualquier muestra de dolor. Su aspecto de chica dura no hacía sino tornarse más y más interesante.

En la habitación sólo se oyen los leves e intermitentes gemidos de Shigure que eran causados por Miu, y esta pronto empieza a mover los dedos con mayor rapidez, confiada de que el dolor había quedado completamente sopesado. Ahora la única cosa en la mente de ambas era la necesidad irrefrenable de darse placer mutuamente. Shigure, siguiendo el ejemplo de Miu, prueba también a introducir dos dedos en la cavidad vaginal de esta, y así ambas empiezan lo que parecía ser una competencia por ver cuál le causaba mayor placer a la otra. No tenían reparo alguno en lo que hacían, llevaban sus dedos lo más profundo que pudieran alcanzar, y sus bocas hacían parte en una frenética colisión de lujuria y deseo.

Shigure naturalmente es la primera en llegar al orgasmo, aunque no da muchas muestras de ello, pues como pudo trató de mantener su imagen de siempre y procuró no gemir muy fuerte, aunque no pudo mantener constante el ritmo de sus dedos.

Miu ríe enternecida antes de guiar ella misma los dedos de Shigure, enseñándole cómo era que debía moverlos y qué puntos específicos tocar para darle el máximo posible de placer, y Miu se maravillaba con el progreso que había logrado Shigure al respecto, y así siguió la kunoichi hasta que Miu logró venirse y se derrumba sobre la cama.

─ ¿Kenichi y tú… lo hacían así? ─ dice Shigure con ingenua curiosidad.

─ No realmente, pero es parecido ─ confiesa Miu entre jadeos antes de sentarse sobre la cama ─. No es lo mismo lo que acabamos de hacer, pero sí te digo que me ha encantado.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ Miu asiente ─ ¿Entonces podríamos… hacerlo otra vez?

Miu se queda viendo un tanto atónita a Shigure. No esperaba que fuese precisamente ella quien lo pidiera, pero ahora que lo había hecho, Miu no veía ninguna razón para decir que no.

─ Se nota que te gustó mucho, Shigure-san. Ok, vamos por una segunda tanda.

Shigure estaba lista para volver a usar sus dedos para introducirlos en Miu, pero la rubia tenía otros planes en mente: Ella entrelaza las piernas con las de Shigure y une ambos sexos, cosa que Shigure no comprendía para qué era.

─ ¿Y esto?

─ Sólo pienso que si un hombre y una mujer pueden unirse de este modo, tal vez nosotras también podríamos.

Antes que Shigure pudiese preguntar nada, Miu empieza a mover sus caderas, y ambas sienten una formidable y placentera corriente eléctrica recorrerlas por completo. Shigure estaba sorprendida por el efecto de ese superficial roce entre ellas. Entonces eso era tener sexo, y a Shigure le empezaba a fascinar.

Ambas se acercan todavía más y mueven las caderas de forma acompasada para que sus sexos se frotaran mutuamente. El placer obtenido era intenso, indescriptible, maravilloso, Shigure jamás había conocido nada parecido, y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos más y más de ese inédito placer.

La noche se oscurecía todavía más. Incluso la luna habría decidido dar mayor intimidad a las dos amantes y se esconde tras las grises nubes. Miu y Shigure se besan nuevamente sin dejar el movimiento de sus caderas. Ambas lenguas libraban una fuerte batalla por el control de la otra boca, sus lenguas no paraban de moverse, impulsadas por un intenso frenesí que aumentaba más y más. Miu deja la boca de Shigure y lleva sus besos al cuello de esta, lamiendo y mordisqueando mientras Shigure impulsaba su cabeza hacia atrás para dar mayor cobertura a esos besos y para dar la bienvenida a los mismos. Era increíble, Shigure jamás había imaginado que algo así fuera posible, y menos que fuera Miu quien lo hiciera así.

Sus sexos aceleraban su frote y adquirían mayor intensidad. Pronto ambas alcanzarían el anhelado clímax, y lo demostrarían alzando sus gemidos al unísono (esta vez Shigure ni intentó disimularlo), y ambas se derrumban sobre la cama, completamente exhaustas y satisfechas por lo que habían hecho.

No decían nada durante el primer par de minutos. El respirar agitado era lo único en que invertían sus fuerzas, y sus ojos se enfocaban mutuamente, plenos de cariño y amor.

─ ¿Qué se supone que… hagamos ahora?

─ Tal vez debamos decirle a los demás ─ sugiere Miu ─. Este sentimiento no quisiera callarlo, aunque no sé cómo se lo podrían tomar todos.

─ Creo que… lo entenderán ─ Shigure se queda mirando al techo, pensativa ─. Koetsuji y el anciano son muy sabios… ellos sabrán reaccionar adecuadamente. Y Apachai… simplemente se emocionará.

─ Supongo que tienes razón. Y Sakaki-san se llevaría la sorpresa del siglo ─ dice Miu entre risas ─. Sólo hay alguien que me preocuparía mucho en cuanto se entere…

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

─ Y… bueno, eso es lo que pasa ahora ─ dice Miu completamente exhausta ─. No sabría decir cómo, pero resulta que me enamoré de Shigure-san.

Hayato simplemente se pasa una mano por la barba mientras daba una curiosa mirada a la nueva pareja; Akisame asentía tranquilamente, como si eso hubiese sido algo predecible; Apachai empieza a hacer preguntas al azar sobre si una relación así era posible, aunque nadie le responde; y Shio se sonroja bastante por la impresión que le causa el sólo imaginarse que dos mujeres pudieran tener una relación. Era tal y como Miu y Shigure se lo habían imaginado, y también lo fue, desgraciadamente para ellas, la reacción de Ma Kensei.

─ ¡Wow! Eso le añade un precioso morbo a todo ─ Ma saca su cámara y trata de enfocar a las dos mujeres desde un ángulo que pudiera tener un enfoque más erótico ─ ¿Qué tal si se juntan un poco y sonríen?

Antes que Ma pudiera decir nada más, Shigure saca un shuriken y se lo lanza a la cámara, dando en el blanco. Todos ríen ante la desgracia del chino, quien se pone a llorar al ver que su última cámara se había perdido completamente, y Miu y Shigure sonríen al saber que sus amigos del dojo aceptaban aquella relación. Sólo quedaba enfrentar al resto del mundo, y eso lo asumirían con valor y optimismo.

 **Fin**

* * *

¿Qué opinión merece este OS? Ya conocen la forma en que pueden responder a esta interrogante, y me despido hasta que la musa me vuelva a iluminar 😊

Hasta otra


End file.
